Surge
by LokisChampion
Summary: {SEQUEL TO SOARING} 'Sam Wells' and 'Jeremy Renner' begin their new lives together in Nelson, New Zealand. But are they truly 'invisible? COMPLETE!
1. Boating

Sam and Jeremy sat on the boat of their newfound friends and neighbors, the Tansley's. After about a year of living in Nelson, New Zealand, Sam and Jeremy had settled in just fine, ready to begin their new lives together. Now, Jeremy ran a popular Archery shooting range as well as competing in many competitions around the island. Sam's painting and photography gave him classes he taught, which brought in a steady profit as well as high demand for photography clients, which still gave them much of their wealth. His paintings sell internationally as well as locally and they have now done at least three renovations on their home, making them some of the more noticeable people on the island.

Sam sat on the small Trawler boat, which they sat at anchor for a few hours now, enjoying the summer sun. He sat in a wood chair on the elevated seating area, giving him an all- around view of the beautiful, crisp blue water. He wore a pair of black swim trunks that had a refined look to them with deep green stripes. He wore no shirt as he had a pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses on his nose and his ginger curls swayed in the wind. Watching the horizon around him in the hot afternoon sun, he felt like he could truly relax when Jeremy walked out, leaning on the railing beside him.

Jeremy wore some deep red swim trunks with bare feet, no shirt, showing off his impeccable torso. His brown hair blew in the wind as he adjusted his grey Aviators on his nose. He sipped on a beer when Ray Tansley came out, sitting next to Sam before July came out, smiling at Sam.

She extended her hand to him, holding out a Diet Coke in one of the old fashioned tall glass bottles.

"Cold drink for your travels?" She asked. Sam stood up and walked next to her, taking the bottle and taking a drink when Jeremy stole his spot. Sam gave him a smirk before he set his beer down.

"Thanks for letting us come out here." Jeremy said to Ray, who shook his head.

"What's mine is yours." He said. Sam looked out to the ocean, calm and steady as he set his coke down, crossing his arms over his chest when he felt Jeremy's arms loop around his waist and pull him into his lap. Sam moved so Jeremy could see over his shoulder and his feet hung over the chair's armrest, leaning down to retrieve the beer for his partner and his coke, taking a sip once he had done so. July sat next to Ray, smiling at the couple sailing with her and her husband, who took her hand with a smile of his own.

They had met Ray and July when they were traveling the island of New Zealand. They were at the market downtown when they bumped into the couple. Little did they know they lived next door. Small world.

"Beautiful way to start summer." July said, running a hand through her long brown hair, falling past her shoulders. She wore a blue tank top and super small jean shorts with no shoes. Ray wore a Hawaiian style button down, orange, with black swim trunks.

"Absolutely." Sam said as Jeremy placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

"You know what would make it better?" Ray asked, a mischievous smile on his lips as Sam leaned down, setting his coke on the floor.

"What?" Sam asked, leaning back into Jeremy's grasp, who shifted to set his beer down before settling his hands back around his middle.

With a quick motion that startled Sam for how big of a man Ray was, he scooped up his wife and threw her over the railing. She started screaming as she hit the water, surfacing a few moments later laughing as Ray tossed off his shirt and dove in himself.

Sam quickly took off his sunglasses as Jeremy did the same before Sam said. "No, no no no, no!"

Jeremy had a sinister smile on his face as he picked up Sam, an arm under his legs and one behind his back as he stood on the railing. Sam clung to Jeremy, hands around his neck as Jeremy pushed off and they fell through the air, hitting the water. The jolt hit Sam as he floated out of Jeremy's strong grasp, but he pushed up, floating to the sparkling surface as the cool water felt amazing on his hot, sun soaked skin. When he broke the surface, his partner did not far away as he heard Ray and July laughing while they chased each other in the water. Sam swam to Jeremy, splashing him in the face.

"Why you-

Jeremy pulled him into his arms, their bodies flushed together under water as their lips met. They released as Sam gave him a sly smile, kissing his nose before vanishing underwater, surfacing behind him and splashing him with a wave when Jeremy splashed back. Sam covered his face as his ginger locks stuck to his head in a rather cute way, the blue eyes reflecting off the water, sparkling as he laughed and splashed again, avoiding Jeremy's swimming grasp as they swam around the boat.

They continued swimming for a few hours before they got back on the boat, dried by the hot sun and spent a good portion of their day on the water. Friends, drinks, music and food were given as their lives together had another great day to add to its roster.


	2. Harbour Light Bistro

Clint watched Loki painting on a big canvas, for a client, it was going to be a picture of the shoreline, washed in the colors of sunset. Clint took in Loki's appearance. He wore a white shirt with a dull pair of jeans that were splattered with paint. His hair hung in black strings down to the curls at his shoulders. His pale feet were bare as he painted the details into the picture. Such elegance flowed from the paintbrush with incredible ease and accuracy when Clint looked at the clock.

When Loki set the brush in a small cup of water and stepped back to take in the picture, Clint walked forward and looped his arms around his middle.

"Hey, love." Clint said softly. "I have something planned. Want to get ready?"

Loki's hands found Clint's wrists. "If you come with me."

Clint smiled into his shoulder as Loki turned towards the bedroom and rooted around in his closet for a good suit. When Clint did the same, they entered the bathroom together, starting the shower which began to slowly emit steam in the marble bathroom.

About an hour later, Jeremy parked their Jeep in the parking lot of a small restaurant , Harbour Light Bistro. Jeremy looked over at Sam, feeling slight nerves kick in, but pushing them away as he got out and walked around to the passenger, opening the door for his love.

Sam decided on a pair of black slacks with a deep blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to this elbows with black dress shoes, his ginger curls swaying in the wind. Jeremy wore black slacks as well, with black shoes, but he wore a red button down with the top few buttons open.

Jeremy locked the car, placed a hand on Sam's lower back and walked in. It was a small restaurant, but it had a breathtaking view with simple setups. They were seated at the table directly in front of the window as they were handed menus.

"I have a feeling I already know what you want." Jeremy said. Surprised, Sam closed his menu as their waitress came back.

"What can I get started tonight?" She asked, pen poised over her notepad.

"He'll have the Blue River Feta, I'll have the Slow Cooked Beef." Jeremy said as Sam masked his surprise. The waitress took their menus.

"And to drink?" She asked.

"Water for both, please."

"Alright, I'll get those right out for you." She said, walking away with a smile as Sam gave Jeremy a happy merging on sexy smile.

"I'm impressed." Sam said.

"I try." Jeremy said as Sam placed his hands on the table, folded softly as she looked out at the water, the horizon now playing with brilliant purples and blues of twilight. The waitress filled their wine glasses with ice water as the tables started filling up around them, the low hum of chatter surrounded them. Jeremy took hold of Sam's hand, their fingers easily mingling.

"The view is spectacular." Sam said, meeting Jeremy's eyes. "Inside and out."

Jeremy smiled, rubbing Sam's hand with his thumb. "I knew you'd like it."

"You know what I like." Sam said as their food came. It filled a bowl-like plate and they ate while exchanging chatter of what they already knew; painting, photos, frames, bows, remodels. Their plates were taken when the waitress returned with dessert menus.

"We'll get the sliced fresh fruit." Sam said. She nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Sam." Jeremy said and Sam met his eyes. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" Sam asked softly, swallowing as his fingers folded together under his chin. Jeremy suddenly stood from his chair and knelt before Sam, who shifted in his seat so he could face Jeremy. Their hearts sped up a little at the excitement from the gestures. A smile came to Sam's lips as the people in the restaurant, waiters, kitchen staff and all reacted in their own ways, all the attention on their table.

Jeremy pulled the box from his pocket and opened it, revealing two silver, sleek, thick wedding bands. Upon closer inspection, one had a slight green tint to it while the other had a red sheen.

"Sam Wells," Jeremy said, Sam's hand coming to his lips, smiling widely. "Will you marry me?"

Sam laughed softly as he tried to find his words when he finally did. "Yes, love. God, yes." Sam said. Jeremy took the ring out of the box, the green seemed to be brighter on his pale ring finger as Sam took the red tinted one and put in on Jeremy's ring finger. The people in the restaurant clapped and cheered for them, Sam leaned in and their smiling lips met in a kiss of pure joy, hugging each other afterwards, not daring to let go.


	3. May

Loki finished wrapping a small present in a gift bag for their neighborhood graduation party, they only knew May well enough to give her a gift. May was the Tansley's adopted daughter. Sam had personally helped her with many English papers and piano lessons, so they were fairly close friends now.

Loki wore a blue V-neck with black swim trunks, since it was a pool party, swimwear was expected.

Where Sam was a close friend, Jeremy was a complete heart throb. Strong, handsome, smart, the girls always either admired him from afar or swarmed him. But they knew he was taken.

That was another thing they liked about May, she supported their relationship, along with all her friends and most of the people in their neighborhood. A great change of pace from things in New York.

"You ready to go?" Clint asked as Loki turned around. Clint wore an orange button down that closed tightly around his body with brown swim trunks.

Loki looked at the clock, nearly two p.m. "Yeah." He said, taking the small present in his hands as they walked out to the Jeep.

Half an hour later, they pulled up to the house. Exiting the vehicle, they could hear the pounding music. Sam smiled, raking a hand through his hair as they knocked on the door, opened by Miriam.

"Sam, Jeremy. May will be so happy to see you." Miriam said, giving them both quick hugs. "She's out back in the pool."

Incredibly wealthy, Miriam had on the of the biggest homes in the area, completely modern with a pool and speakers streaming through the house, their place was the best party destination. May never accepted her money, she earned her own way in college through two part time jobs, it gave her the edge she needed.

When Jeremy and Sam walked into the pool, it was swarming with teenage girls that they couldn't count, as well as many parents and family members. The bars were full of people that lined the walls, and the song blared loudly through the area, currently Come and Get It by Selena Gomez.

May waved at them from the pool when she swam to the edge, running to them with a smile.

"I'm so glad you came!" She said, her brown hair plastered down her back. She wore a red bikini with white polka dots as she stepped forward and embraced Sam in a wet hug, who returned the gesture before giving her the small bag.

"What's this?" She asked, taking the bag in her now dry fingers before carefully taking out the palm sized painting. It portrayed a picture of her ring, handed down by her ancestors. The ring was copper with tones of gold and a component of rust in the traces of the band holding the jewel in place. The ring looked real enough to reach in and remove it from the surface, but May put it back in the protection of the bag and swung her arms around Sam, kissing his cheek.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She said.

Sam hugged her tightly. "You've made me so proud. Congratulations." She released him and tugged him towards the pool and a circle of smiling graduates. Jeremy walked to the bar, Dan and Savana greeting him.

"Great you could make it." She said as she opened a beer, along with his button down. He took the bottle in his left hand when Savana's hands clasped around his wrist, staring at his ring. "Oh, congratulations!" She said, pure excitement and joy in her smiling face. Dan looked to Sam, Jeremy's eyes soon followed.

Dan laughed at the giggling, squealing and jumping girls around Sam. "Looks like they know too." He looked back to Jeremy. "Congrats. Now what?"

Jeremy took a swig of beer. "He's always wanted to travel, so why no pack a suitcase and travel around these islands? Got any good recommendations?"

"Lots." Savana said, already taking out a pen and paper. "If you want to, Jade, Mac and Peter have other good spots too." She said before she began scribbling down destinations, attractions and hotels.

"Thanks guys." Jeremy said, watching Sam with a smile amid the many girls.

Sam noticed his love watching and threw him a dashing smile when May held his hand, staring at his ring.

"What was it like?" Melody asked, her incredibly thick black hair hanging down her shoulders in her tan one-piece.

"Perfect. Over dinner at the Harbour Light Bistro."

"How romantic." Marie said, her white hair in a pixie cut plastered to her head in her pink bikini, bows on her hips and in the center of the top.

"What did you do after?" Jane asked, her yellow one-piece on and her brown hair up in a waterlogged bun.

"We sat up on the roof, counting stars under the moon." Sam replied as a sigh was released from all the girls around him, causing him to smile and chuckle.

The song abruptly changed to the recognizable beat of Gangnam Style, which pulsed through their bones as it seemed to beat the girls back to life, bright smiles on their lips as May took his hand.

"Pictures! Pool! Now!" She said as Sam took his V-neck of when everyone dove in for a few minutes., tossing him a beach ball that they played a lengthy volley that led to cheers and applause afterwards. Melody then stood on the opposite side of the pool, iPhone camera ready as the song neared the chorus. May stood beside Sam, poised to run.

"Jump on 3!" She hollered over the music. "3!" Both smiling and laughing, Sam and May ran and jumped into the air, taking care to look with smiles at the camera before they hit the water. They knew it would be a perfect picture.

Sam was surprised at the beat being so prominent in the water when he surfaced, smiling and clapping to the beat when he felt a quick kiss on his cheek. Turning to the contact, Jeremy was floating away from him, but as Sam swam towards him, they suddenly engaged in a splashing war as the music escalated.

Sam ducked underwater and surfaced behind Jeremy before splashing him. In the chaos of the music, Jeremy turned quickly and chased Sam through the pool as they laughed. Sam finally lost as Jeremy wrapped his arms around his middle and spun him around in circles when the song shot loudly through the speakers, and they also noticed how empty the pool was.

One thing they caught too late was the wave of girls in midair, falling towards them from all directions. When they hit the water, they came up in laughter, high fives, claps and smiles as they all continued to have fun with the song 22 blaring through the speakers, then all the girls sang it at the top of their lungs around them.


	4. Engagement Gift

Loki was sitting in Clint's arms on their couch, sitting together in silence, their fingers mingled together in their laps. Loki rested his head on Clint's shoulder while Clint rested his head atop the raven hair, Loki gently rubbing his thumb on Clint's knuckles.

"So, I was thinking." Clint said, Loki smiled at the sound of his voice. "As and engagement gift."

"Oh?" Loki asked, lifting his head up so he could see Clint. "What would that be?"

"I know you like to travel. So," Clint moved a raven strand of hair from his forehead to behind his ear. "Why not just pack a suitcase and travel around the island? I've got a list of places we have to attend given by our neighbors last night. What do you think?"

"So that's what you were up to?" Loki smirked as they chuckled softly. "I'd love to." Loki said, smiling as their lips met in a sweet kiss. "When should we start packing said suitcase?"

"Whenever you want to go." Clint said, squeezing Loki's hand in his.

"How about now?"

Clint smiled, kissing his forehead. "Perfect."


	5. Cheers

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Jeremy and Sam gathered their suitcases and got in the Jeep. Driving down to the Tansley's, they placed a note on the door, explaining their plans and to possibly watch the house before driving up to Port Nelson.

The summer sun rose a few hours into their drive, bringing the heat with it. Sam put his sunglasses on as they drove down the highway, windows down, letting the breeze fly through their hair as the radio played many jazzy, dance along songs.

When they broke for lunch, they ordered some hamburgers as they laughed over soda and fries. Sam took his camera out and snapped some photos of the coast before taking another of Jeremy with his iPhone, a fun, close contact photo. They pressed themselves together with the water their backdrop, goofy smiles on their faces. A second one revealed a stolen kiss on the cheek from Jeremy before they got back in the car, continuing their drive.

Once they arrived at Port Nelson in early afternoon, they were one of maybe thirty cars pulling onto the ferry. Rolling their windows down, they presented their tickets to the staff walking through the cars. After their ticket was taken, Jeremy got out and put the top of the Jeep down. He took Sam's hand once he was seated again, they smiled at one another before the ferry slowly pulled away from the dock.

The music filtering through the ferry was In the Mood, by Glenn Miller. They watched as quite a few older couples got out and started dancing together, which became contagious considering Jeremy got out and personally escorted Sam out to dance next to welcoming strangers.

As the songs changed, smiling, Sam and Jeremy returned to their Jeep, taking out vitamin waters from their cooler they packed that morning and walked to the railing, gazing out over the blue ocean surrounding them.

"Cheers." Jeremy said, raising his bottle to Sam, who joined in. "To new experiences."

"Cheers." Sam said as they clinked their drinks together before drinking, watching as they neared the North Island of New Zealand.


	6. Wellington

Later that evening the ferry pulled into Wellington's Port and they began their drive to the city. The crowded streets, many civilians, lots of homes and tourist attractions, it was something different from the mellow feel of Nelson.

About an hour later, Jeremy parked the Jeep in the garage of the hotel, CityLife. A man, uniformed, came towards them.

"May I take your bags?" He asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said, taking their suitcases from the Jeep. The man, Cameron by his nametag, took them as Sam and Jeremy joined hands and walked into the lobby of the six story building.

The front desk had a nice, homey feel to it. The wood reception desk had a row of attendants behind it as they stepped in line. The walls were a pale vanilla color with easy going, grey light fixtures that gave them a simple glow that repeated throughout the lobby/ The entrance from the street was a wall of windows, letting in the majority of the light, now dimming as they stepped up to the counter.

"Hello." The attendant, Mary, said. "Can I get you checked in?" She asked.

"Please. Under 'Renner'." He said.

"Yes, Jeremy." She said, gathering some brochures, papers and their room keys. "There you are. Floor three, room 313." She said as they took the bundle of papers, followed by Cameron. "Enjoy your stay." She said before they walked through the surprisingly crowded lobby. They soon entered the elevator, smiling as Cameron squeezed behind them.

"When we exit, go to your left." Cameron said when the doors opened on their floor. They took the left and walked a few doors down when they reached their destination. Cameron nodded and walked back to the elevators as they revealed their suite.

Upon entry, the kitchen was immediately to their right, simple brown cabinets similar to the lobby flowed into the room. Off to the right of the kitchen was a four chair dining table, deep brown, thick wood. Across the dining room was the bathroom, a powder blue and grey color scheme while the bedroom was right next to that. The bedspread was tan while the cabinets were brown. Finally, across the bedroom was the living space, with a brown couch and armchair with a deep mahogany coffee table. Joining the couch, a high definition flat screen TV and an iPod/iPhone docking station sat on the opposite wall, the one separating their bedroom from the living space.

As Clint took the suitcases to the bedroom, Sam slowly morphed into Loki, who put his iPhone on the dock and played a song, turning the volume up just enough. The song was I'm Shakin by Jack White as he took Clint from the doorway, beginning to dance.

Their bodies complimented each other as they leaned close, spun around in circles, swayed and shimmied. Their laughter came in spurts as Clint unbuttoned his shirt, teasing Loki's green hem.

Loki spun away from him, a smirk on his lips as his hips swayed from side to side, watching Clint's eyes roam to them. Chuckling, Loki sauntered up to Clint, pulling him close by his open shirt, their bodies pressing together.

Again Loki pushed away from Clint, smiling as he crossed the living room, leaving his back to Clint as he provocatively moved his hips around. Clint quickly took advantage of the situation.

He walked up behind Loki, wrapping his strong arms slowly around his stomach as Loki leaned into him. Clint moved his warm fingers under Loki's shirt, their warm skin touching as Loki closed his eyes, looping his arms behind Clint's head.

He smiled at the contact as they still kept a quick beat on their legs, swaying from side to side as Clint's lips roamed down Loki's neck easily. Loki smiled as Clint moved his hands down to the waistband of his jeans, inserting his hands in his pockets as he initiated a slow thrust against Loki, who easily melted into the movement as Clint's lips nibbled his ear.

The night's events escalated like so, with good music and mischievous fun that kept them up well into midnight.


	7. Fidel's Cafe

Loki slowly stirred in bed, opening his eyes to gaze at an also rousing Clint, who smiled as he gently rubbed Loki's pale, warm cheek.

"Morning." Clint said as Loki smiled into his hand.

"Morning." Loki replied as he stretched. They gazed at each other for a quiet moment before Loki asked. "So, how long is our stay in Wellington?"

"Well," Clint said, propping himself up on his elbows in bed as Loki snuggled close. "We stay here for about four days."

"Then where?" Loki whispered, kissing Clint's bicep tenderly.

"Then we move up the island. I believe to Napier."

"Oh, ok." Loki smiled. "So, what's for breakfast, love?"

"There's a café about ten minutes from here. Would my lovely fiancée like to join me?" Clint asked.

"Absolutely." Loki said before planting a long, deep kiss on the hawk's lips. They broke and headed to the bathroom.

About an hour later, they arrived at the entrance of Fidel's Café. They pushed through the door, welcomed with a nice, warm atmosphere. The walls were red from the ceiling to the middle, where it broke to black to the wood floor. The ceiling was black with green lamps hanging down. Black, squared tables lined the walls, one booth with a black bench with cushions. The atmosphere wash held together by old-time photos on the walls as the woman stood behind the black counter straight ahead from the entrance, waiting as Sam and Jeremy took in the menu.

"Whenever you're ready." She said, immediately taking notice of the couple's joined hands.

"I'll have the chai latte." Sam said, looking to Jeremy.

"A black tie, please."

"Alright, I'll have those right out." She said as they turned and walked to an empty window seat, snuggling close on the cushioned bench, watching the morning sun rise. They simply held hands, gazing at the window, watching people begin their day when their drinks came. Steaming and smelling delicious, they drank them slowly, warming their hands as they chatted amongst themselves.

As they spent the majority of their morning together, they smiled, laughed and loved together as the small café soon filled up around them.


	8. Raspberries

After their coffee, they had gone to the Carter Observatory for a while, had a nice lunch and dinner at the hotel. Now, they sat on their couch, eating from a bowl of raspberries between them. Clint only wore his jeans while Loki wore sweats and a green tank top.

"So, what would you like to do tomorrow?" Clint asked, popping a rich, red berry into his mouth. "You can pick since I chose the Observatory."

"Hm.." Loki said before eating a berry. "How about the Botanic Gardens?" Loki swallowed. "I'll get some great photos."

Clint smiled. "Perfect." He said. Watching Loki slowly eat the red fruit when he chuckled as Loki's face twisted and his eyes shut tight. "Sour?"

Loki nodded before reaching behind him, taking the glass of water and drinking from it. They soon finished the bowl and Clint moved it to the coffee table. Taking Loki's hand in his, he softly licked the red juice from his fingertips, still leaving a red stain on his white skin. Loki watched him before closing his eyes and leaning back into the corner of the couch.

Clint took Loki's other hand and repeated this process when Loki's hands lid up under Clint's jaw, his thumbs sweetly caressing his warm skin. Clint crawled atop Loki and gently placed kisses on his neck as Loki leaned his head back. Loki's hands wrapped around Clint's head before settling into his hair as the warm lips came up his jaw, along his cheek.

Loki leaned his head so he was looking at his partner when both of their eyes flicked to the others lips and they met quickly, pulled into a hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Loki breathed on Clint's lips, who only smiled before kissing him again, their love escalating as the night wore on.


	9. Botanic Gardens

The Botanic Gardens was a peaceful walk through paved trails lined with beautiful beds of bright and radiant flowers, ivy-covered walls. There were a few greenhouses filled with tulips and others while they walked to a small gazebo on the water. The lake was covered with lily pads that gave it an ethereal look to it.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Sam said, holding his camera at his waist as it hung from his neck.

"I'll be right back." Jeremy said before he disappeared. Sam entered the gazebo and snapped many pictures, adding various filters, many angles and views when someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning, he was met with an older couple, the woman thin with white hair on her head in a yellow dress. The husband wore tan trousers with a pink shirt.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind taking a picture of us?" She asked.

"No, absolutely." Sam said, taking the camera she held out to him as he exited the gazebo and they replaced him. Huddling together, they smiled as Sam took a few quick photos. "There you are." He said as they walked back to him.

"Thank you, sir. You seem to be a photographer?" She asked, tucking the camera into her purse.

"Yes, as well as a painter. Would you like my card?" He asked.

"Why, yes, please." She said and Sam got his wallet out, removing a business card with his information on it, handing her the card. "Thank you, young man, you're too kind."

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine." He said as they exited the gazebo. "You two have a nice day."

"You as well." She said with a smile as they walked away and Sam again took their placed under the small gazebo. A few moments later, a kiss on his cheek turned him around to be welcomed by a red tulip.

"Oh, thank you." He said, taking it in his fingers before leaning into Clint's open arms for a kiss.

"You're welcome." Clint replied as their hands met and they walked back through the gardens again, eager to spend time together in the summer sun.


	10. Frank Kitt's Park

Loki and Clint had woke early that morning, it was their last day in Wellington and they had the day planned. The would check out of CityLife, then go to Frank Kitt's Park before heading up to Napier. As Loki's iPod was charging on the dock while they ate breakfast, You Belong To Me by Jo Stafford played through their room softly.

Loki sat at the table, his black hair still damp from the shower as he wore a green tank top and black jeans. Loki took a bite of his toast with an intriguing topping as Clint smiled behind his fork of eggs before popping them in his mouth. Clint wore sweats and left his chest bare, he had yet to take a shower.

When he swallowed, he asked. "What's the topping?"

"It's delicious. Want a bite?' Loki asked with a smile as Clint leaned in, opening his mouth. Loki put the corner of toast in and Clint bit down, chewing as he smiled softly. "Do you like?" Loki asked.

Clint nodded when he smiled and swallowed. "Pretty good. What is it?"

"Cream cheese mixed with Tayberry Jam." Loki said, taking a bite.

Clint finished his eggs before standing and washing his dishes. He returned to Loki, kissing the top of his damp head. "I'm gonna have a shower."

"Good, stinky." Loki said. "I'll pack our suitcases too."

"Thanks." Clint said as he closed the door, wondering just how much hot water was left.

About an hour later, Sam and Jeremy exited the room and headed to the elevators, pushing the Lobby button. When they arrived, they turned in their room keys and headed to the Jeep. Upon packing it, they got in and headed for Frank Kitt's Park. The radio was playing Just In Time by Judy Garland. Sam smiled as Jeremy took his hand gently, listening to Sam sing the song softly.

Not five minutes later, they parked at the Park. The view was amazing. The small concrete curb on the edge of the water from the concrete wall was ignored as the sparkling blue water captivated Sam's eyes, land visible from where they stood. They walked hand in hand through the park, children running around them as families had picnics, some sitting in couples and others full families sat around chatting. The warm sun beamed on them with little wind swirling around them, the warmth nice. They stood beside the wall, staring out at the water. Sam smiled when Jeremy wrapped his arms around him from behind, snuggling in close.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Cold?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Sam said, smiling as he leaned towards Jeremy's head, nuzzling them together softly. "This gift is nothing short of spectacular. And it will surely get better as we get farther into it."

Jeremy smiled and kissed Sam's cheek lovingly. "Only the best for you, babe." He said as they simply enjoyed their time remaining in Wellington.


	11. Ray

"Ray, no." July said as Ray swung towards her in their computer chair. "They're having fun together, an engagement gift for god sakes! Let them have that happiness, please!"

"July, we're doing our job here. We're doing good!" Ray said, trying to console July.

July shook her head. "If sabotaging their lives means doing good, I quit." She said, sobbing and running out of the room. Ray shook his head and turned back to the computer screen, open to his email.

Early this year, July and Ray had been contacted by someone named Romanov, asking for information on their new neighbors. They had exchanged quite a few emails, all laced wth any info Ray had on the couple and the recipient accepted it.

Ray opened a box to reply, his eyes and hands moving quickly as he typed up the message that they were traveling around the islands and he would email him back when he knew where their final destination would be.

Clicking send, he got up and walked to the kitchen, taking out a beer.


	12. No Other Love

Jeremy and Sam walked up Tennyson Street, walking up the stairs to the Masonic Art Deco Hotel. Walking through the doors, Sam smiled as they walked down a set of stairs, leading to a receptionist sitting behind a grey marble counter, smiling from behind a laptop. The carpet was in a tile like pattern in red, tan and black colors.

"Hello, welcome to the Masonic Hotel. Can I get you checked in for the evening?"

"Yes. Under 'Renner'." Jeremy said as her fingers flew over the letters. She moved to a drawer beneath the counter, removing two silver keys with a tag reading 13.

"Alright, follow me." She said, walking to the right of the desk and to a wooden door. Opening it revealed a hallway filled with numbered doors, wood and worn looking, welcoming. Stopping at 13, she handed them each their key. "You enjoy your stay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ring the reception desk."

"Thank you." Sam said as she walked back to the desk and Jeremy opened the door. They were welcomed with a small but cozy area. Walking immediately into the bedroom, the queen sized bed covered in a thick grey comforter with pillows stacked beside the deep brown headboard. To the right of the bed were two glass doors. The one closest to the pillows led to a greenhouse like covered sitting area, complete with a small arbor and couches under the starry sky since they arrived late. The other door led to a bathroom separated by a wall, on the other side lay a small and simple kitchen.

Loki showed himself as he placed his suitcase by the bed and walked out to their covered outside lounge. Gazing up at the stars, he watched them when Clint wrapped his arms around him, unbuttoning his grey, loose button down to expose his green tank top. They also just now heard the smooth jazzy tone playing over the speakers snaking around their room, No Other Love by Jo Stafford.

Loki smiled as they gently swayed from side to side when Loki spun around to face Clint, they slowly began to waltz in the starlight. Their bodies pressed together easily, their smiles sweet, caring as Loki placed his head to rest on Clint's shoulder.

'No other lips could want you more…'

Loki smiled upon hearing Clint's singing voice soft in his ear as they spun slowly in circles, their hands warm on each other's bodies as they danced until they were yawning more than concentrating.


	13. Emporium

Around eight the next morning, Sam and Jeremy rose and headed to the Emporium Eatery and Bar in the hotel. They were ushered through an impressive marble bar, through white brick archways and into the seating area which was already fairly full as they were seated in a booth in the corner of the restaurant beside a window, they sat side by side as they were given menus. The tables were warm woods and the booths were cushioned in leather as lamps slid up the walls behind the tables with switches.

Once they sat and browsed the menu, a waitress came up to them, asking what they would want.

"Bacon and eggs, one to share is fine." Jeremy said, handing her the menu.

"And to drink?" She asked.

"A long black coffee." Jeremy said.

"Flat white please." Sam said as she nodded and walked away. Sam laced their fingers together atop the table as they gazed out the window before watching people surrounding them. Some children watched them before talking to their parents. Some looked and gave them smiles and small waves while others didn't.

"How long will we be here?" Sam asked.

"I think three days, then up to Rotorua." Jeremy said, caressing Sam's knuckles with his thumb when their drinks arrived.

"What's to do here?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked at a map yet." This set them off on a small round of quiet laughter. They sipped their drinks and talked for a little while longer when their food came, warm as they ate together. They would occasionally give each other small bites of food and laugh through idle chatter as they enjoyed their meal.


	14. The Rose

The following night for dinner, after a day at New Zealand's National Aquarium, they were standing outside The Rose, and Irish Pub a few minutes from their hotel. A host came up to them. "Two this evening?" He asked, taking some menus.

"Yes." Jeremy said, taking Sam's hand.

"Follow me." He said, walking them through ha wood bar area, shelves behind the counter filled with alcohol beverages and smiling bartenders as they walked over some black and white tiles before they walked on wood floor, the wooden tables warm and welcome. The atmosphere was fun as the laughter of the patrons filling the area bounced off the yellow walls covered with photos of the pub. The lamps giving off good and dim light hung from the ceilings. To the left of the seating areas were a few pool tables, occupied at the moment by families and friends.

"I'll let you look over the menus." The host said, setting the menus on the table before they sat down side by side. He left to attend to other customers as the grazed over the menu. A few moments later, he came back with a small notepad and pen.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

"The Banjax pizza please." Jeremy replied.

"Drinks?"

"Water, please."

"Alright." He said, taking their menus and leaving them to take in the pub around them, Sam gazing at his ring and Jeremy's, smiling softly as the Irish music flowed through the restaurant.

"Where would you like to go tomorrow before we leave for Rotorua?" Jeremy asked, drawing the attention of Sam's blue eyes to his.

"I've phoned the receptionist about that and she recommended Perfume Point."

Jeremy scooted in a little closer to Sam, who smiled, looking down to his lap. Jeremy put a finger under his chin, lifting his lips to his. They exchanged small pecks, their lips breaking into smiles as their water was set on their table and the host quickly disappeared. Smiling softly to each other, they leaned close to one another, watching the people around them.

Soon after, their pizza came. It was steaming and smelled delicious as they got some slices on their plates. The meat lovers pizza contained delicate portions of peperoni, bacon, chili flakes, sausage and chorizo piled high with mozzarella cheese and oregano. When the tastes hit their tongues, they both made noises of satisfaction through full mouths, smiling as they chewed.

When they swallowed, Jeremy spoke. "Oh, you know what I noticed?"

"Hm?' Sam asked though a bite of pizza.

"This week is coming up on your fourth year of being sober."

Sam nodded as he chewed, smiling when he swallowed. "I'm surprised your remembered."

"How could I forget something as brilliant as that?" Jeremy asked, smiling as they continued eating their meal.

After they finished, they sat together for a while as one of the pool tables cleared out,

"How about a game?" Jeremy asked, standing with Sam to claim the table. They took the balls out, arranging them in their solid-stripes pattern in the black triangle mold. Sam got the sticks ready, chalking the tops as Jeremy placed the white ball at the other end of the table before taking a stick and poising to make his hit.

"This shall be very entertaining for you, Jer." Sam said, smiling as Jeremy broke the triangle, sinking a stripe into the farthest hole.


	15. Tricky

After Sam lost the pool game, they ordered a dessert to take back to their hotel. They sat on the couch in their outside covered area, eating the dessert together. It was a homemade brownie with chocolate ganache and vanilla bean ice cream on it. They ate quietly, nestled close as the food was rich, delicious and savory. Clint occasionally put a spoon of brownie and ice cream into Loki's mouth, as they smiled at each other.

When they finished, they snuggled together, a blanket around their legs as they looked up at the stars above them. Loki smiled at the constellations.

Clint leaned in and kissed Loki's neck repeatedly, Loki smiling and leaning his head back, closing his eyes slowly. His lips moved to the other side of his neck when Clint straddled Loki, moving his lips to meet his partners. As their kisses intensified, Loki slid his hands under Clint's shirt, his cool fingers brushing Clint's warm skin, up his sides and around to his lower back.

Clint broke from Loki's lips to remove his own shirt before doing so with Loki's as their lips met again. Loki trailed his hands up Clint's chest as their kisses made small noises erupt from Loki's throat.

"Enjoying this?" Clint whispered in Loki's ear before licking his lobe softly.

"Don't tease me." Loki said huskily, kissing Clint's neck delicately before dragging his tongue up his warm skin, Clint closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath when Loki pulled away.

"Tricky." Clint breathed before kissing Loki hard, moans escaping both of them as they continued their game late into the night.


	16. Bella Vista

They arrived in the afternoon in Rotorua about a day later, parked in the Bella Vista Motel. They now walked to their room, a standard studio layout.

Upon entry, the queen bed draped in red greeted them. On the wall opposite the bed was a small kitchenette and to the left of that was the small ensuite bathroom. Overall, it was small and cozy as they both settled in on the bed, dropping their suitcases by the foot of the bed.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Loki asked, shimmering his disguise away as he looked at Clint.

"Your famous one? Please." He replied as Loki sat up, leaning over and kissing his cheek before standing, shedding his shoes and walking to the kitchenette, preparing the coffee maker.

Clint stretched out on the bed. "Do you know how lucky you are to have me?"

Loki chuckled. "Give me one reason."

"You get to spend the rest of your life with me."

Loki turned and walked towards Clint. "Now that I wouldn't trade for immortality." Loki smiled, leaning down and kissing Clint softly. He flicked his nose with the tip of his finger before walking back to the coffee pot, taking some mugs when he felt Clint's arms wrap around his middle. "Yes?" Loki chuckled.

Clint only kissed up and down his neck, Loki smiling and leaning back before turning to face Clint as they leaned on the counter. Loki's arms wrapped around Clint's neck as his strong hands held Loki' waist and they kissed deeply.

When they broke, Loki spoke. "I really love this, you know. Traveling, being unknown." Loki ran a hands through Clint's soft hair. "Being with you."

Clint smiled. "Me too." Was all he could say when the coffee finished.


	17. Geothermal Valley

The following morning, Clint woke early, Loki still asleep next to him. Clint couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Almost like someone was following them. He didn't see any cars following them on their drives so far, but he knew all too well that that didn't mean anything.

He pushed it away when Loki snuggled in close and he smiled before gently kissing his forehead, stroking the back of his head before closing his eyes again, since it was only 2 A.M.

Later that day, Jeremy was driving Sam to the Geothermal Valley, Sam's big camera accompanying them as they parked in the surprisingly packed parking lot. Exiting the vehicle, they walked to the fence separating the lot from the valley and Jeremy smiled when Sam gasped. Jeremy put his arm around his photographer's waist as they leaned on each other.

The grounds below them teemed with many erupting geysers, the water shooting up in the air in bursts as the mist blew to them, already cooling in the summer sun. The woods surrounding them were rich and beautiful in deep greens as the mud pits bubbled, creating patterns and illusions like liquid metal.

Needless to say, Sam wasted no time in taking photos as they joined the group of people walking through the park on paved pathways. It was a good day.


	18. Polynesian Spa

"No, no!" Loki laughed as Clint cornered him as his iPhone boasted Judas by Lady Gaga. Their small dancing challenge turned into a game of chase around their small room. Clint lunged forward but Loki sprung out of the corner a few seconds too late as he was grabbed around his middle and tackled to the bed, where they fell into a heap of laughter.

"Nice try, babe." Clint chuckled, propped up on one elbow so he could look down at Loki, who smiled.

"I should know full well I can't escape you." He laughed, taking a hand and caressing Clint's cheek. "Even when you dance."

Clint leaned into Loki's cool hand. "You know what would be better than dancing?" Clint asked.

"What?" Loki grinned as Clint kissed the inside of his palm.

"Grab your trunks, let's go."

About half an hour later, Sam and Jeremy arrived at the Polynesian Spa, walking to their private pool. They could be in it together for thirty minutes at a time, but this was on their way to a new destination. Their Jeep was already packed, ready to head up to Hamilton.

They walked into their deluxe pool that had a view of Lake Rotorua, the pool made to look natural with rocks lining the sides, structured to make comfortable chairs under the amazingly clear water, laced with alkaline. As Jeremy slowly got in the water, making gentle ripples over the glassy surface, he gazed out over the lake as Sam morphed into Loki before playing Snow Patrol's You Could Be Happy.

Loki walked into the cool water, sighing at the sensation on his hot skin as the music flowed through the pool. Clint was perched with his arms crossed on a rock, his chin resting on them as Loki walked up behind him, gently running his hands up and down his back, going from under to above the water before kissing Clint's shoulder softly.

Clint turned around to face Loki, wrapping his arms around his waist as they stood, bodies together as Loki wrapping his arms around Clint's neck, his long fingers going up into his hair.

Loki bit his lip before Clint kissed him, colliding in a passionate mess as they held tight to each other. Loki's hands slid down Clint's back as Clint slowly sunk them in the pool. They were merely heads above water now as their hands explored each other beneath the surface, fast and sensual.

They continued in their throws of passion until their time was up. They showered, changed and walked to the Jeep, refreshed and ready to depart for Hamilton.

Before he got in the car, Jeremy took a look over his shoulder, scanning all the faces and cars before getting in as Sam opened vitamin waters for their long drive.


	19. Demons

The Argent Motor Lodge in Hamilton is a nicely modern and comfortable living space, booking a deluxe one bed apartment, Loki and Clint had quite a spacious area.

The kitchen is directly on the left wall of the entrance, grey counters and stainless steel appliances. The bedroom is to the right of the entrance, the grey comforter with blue pillows a constant color scheme throughout the apartment. To the right of exiting the bedroom, the lounge area is completed with a double sofa sleeper, black with a grey chair on the close side and a glass end table on the far side with a wood coffee table complete with a grey bowl patterned with circles on it with grey chairs on the opposite wall for enough seats for a party. Next to that there is a wood desk that has a TV mounted above it with a lamp resting on the table. To the right of the kitchen is a small bathroom, a tub and glass shower back to back and the toilet in front of the tub, and a wooden towel rack under the sink and mirror.

They sat on the couch, feeding each other licorice as they snuggled together, both only in jean shorts. Demons by Imagine Dragons played on Loki's iPhone softly, sitting on the coffee table.

Loki rested his head on Clint's shoulder as they ate together, Clint's arm around Loki's pale shoulders. Clint moved his hand to stroke the back of Loki's head softly, granting a smile from the exiled god.

"So, where are your demons?" Loki asked, genuinely curious, no thanks to the song.

Clint exhaled. "I suppose nightmares." He replied. "Yours?"

"Memories." Loki said flatly. Loki lifted his head so he was looking at Clint, who gently ghosted the tip of his fingers around his lips.

"From these?" Loki knew what he spoke of. The row of dots, now barely perceived by the general public, but Clint was above that category.

"One of many." Loki said, gently taking Clint's hand in his and kissing his fingers, moving to the palm, then around his thumb.

Clint gently took Loki's chin in his fingers before kissing his lips softly, then broke to speak.

"I'm sorry." Clint whispered before kissing Loki again, their breaths mingling as Loki soon clung to him, their lips never parting in such a sad kiss that Clint dared not break.


	20. Taitua Arboretum

Sam and Jeremy were in khaki shorts, hiking shoes and tank tops under the hot sun as they walked through the Taitua Arboretum, a park full of nature and relaxing atmosphere. As they walked down the paved trail, Sam took out some pre-cracked salt and pepper pistachios. They ate from the bag, walking close together as they took in the incredible wildlife around them.

About halfway through their walk, they stopped at a lake, gazing out at the horizon, sunglasses on as Jeremy took out a water bottle for them to share.

"I might need a shower when we get back." Sam said, running a hand through his limp curls as Jeremy passed him the water.

"I might join you." Jeremy said as he waited for Sam to finish with the water when they started walking again.

"You know, we should do this again sometime." Sam said, taking his loves hand in his.

"We should." He said. "So, you liked it?"

"Perfect engagement gift." Sam said, twining their fingers together.

"Great." Jeremy said.

"So, where is your final stop?" Sam asked.

"I would say in Auckland. That way we have some unexplored places for our second time around." He replied.

"Grand indeed." Sam said as he noticed Jeremy slightly stiffen, looking behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeremy shook his head. "I thought someone was following us." This was spoken just after a jogger ran past them. Jeremy had a hunch she was the one who put him on edge.


	21. Contact

Ray just hung up the phone with an old friend of his in Hamilton as he turned to his email again, opening a reply for his Romanov contact.

He quickly typed: final destination is Auckland.

Clicking send, he proceeded to shut the computer down before turning to go and calm July down in the other room.


	22. Shower

Loki and Clint were pressed together in the cool shower, their hands exploring their wet bodies as their lips held steady. Clint pushed Loki against the tile wall as Loki gently stroked up and down his strong back.

Clint's lips fell down Loki's neck with his hand gently fisted in his wet raven hair, pulling his head back as Loki closed his eyes. He breathed in through his nose and released through his mouth as Clint pressed their hips together a little harder, making him moan softly.

Clint returned to kiss Loki's lips, his pale hands looping around to run up and down Clint's chest as Loki broke and kissed along his jaw, Clint breathing a little hard in his ear. Loki teased his ear, flicking his tongue at it a few times before sliding down his tan neck.

Just as he would reach his collarbone, Clint turned Loki around, his cheek pressed against the tile as his lips laid claim to the back of his neck, his fingers running down his back. Loki shuddered at the touch when he felt Clint's lips dragging down his back. Closing his eyes, he moaned when Clint kissed his way back up his back along his spine until he was standing straight again but looping his hands around Loki's sides, sliding forward to circle his navel.

Clint pulled Loki flush to his body, Loki swung his arms up and around Clint's head as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back on his shoulder as Clint's lips ravaged his exposed neck again. All the while he pulled their bodies together, releasing and pressing in a rhythm that set Loki's skin aflame.

Clint smiled at Loki before sliding his hands down, towards Loki's member, grazing him as the man gasped, eyes shooting open. Clint breathed into his ear as Loki moaned at him and upon Clint making himself known to Loki, who smiled softly.

They both knew where this would lead for their evening in Hamilton.


	23. Rainbow's End

When the shuttle drove them up to Rainbow's End Theme Park, Jeremy and Sam walked through the crowded streets and pathways on the hot summer day. First in line was the Corkscrew.

"This will be a very entertaining day for you." Sam said as they got in and strapped in. Jeremy only chuckled as the seats around them on the ride filled. Soon, they were slowly moving along steadily up a steep hill.

As they reached the top, the screams came from everyone at once, along with Sam as they flew down the ramp, swerving and jerking from one side to the other, soaring through the air. Sam was clutching the straps for dear life as Jeremy laughed as they went in a loop, releasing his hands in the air. He whooped and hollered before taking Sam's hand in his and holding them up in the air as they approached the last corkscrew.

When they finished, pulling into the dock, they exited as they held hands walking to the Invader. Standing in line, Jeremy placed a small kiss on Sam's cheek, who smiled as the boarded the ride with at least twenty other people. Once they were seated, they slowly moved up and down the ramps as they started to move in circles also, the screams building both on the riders and they crowd surrounding the ride on the ground.

After leaving the Invader, they walked around and took part in the rest of the rides, holding hands the whole time and Jeremy's laughter rang out through the day at Sam's screams.


	24. Familiar

The evening consisted of Loki and Clint cuddling on their king sized bed, gazing out at the city lighting up the night with lights dancing off the surface of the water. They had booked a Superior room at the Sofitel Auckland Viaduct Harbour Hotel, an incredibly modern stay, as Clint said, why not go out with a bang?

They had spent some time in their deep soaking tub, eating strawberries as they kissed sweetly. Now, they lay together in bed, gazing out the wall of windows directly to their left of the awakening city. Don't Wait For Me by Josh Garrels played softly through the room.

In the silence, Clint stroked Loki's shoulder, watching the sunset painting the sky in delicate colors of pink, purple and orange at once, their silence spoke words of their comfort. Clint's cell phone rang suddenly, making him instantly reach for it to silence it, disturbing them.

When he took his phone from the sheets, he noticed the number immediately, stiffening when he read it over and over. Why would she want to talk now? After everything that's happened? Hell, how did she get this number? He hit the end button just as Loki spoke softly.

"Are you going to get that?" He asked.

"Wrong number." Clint said, putting his phone down and returning his attention back to the city.

Meanwhile, in New York….

"Damn, he didn't answer." Natasha said, scoffing as she hit the end button on her phone.

"Why would he?" Steve asked. "It's clearly not his priority."

"Let's just go get them. It'll certainly take long enough." Tony snapped.

"How will we go about it?" Thor asked. "I don't want to hurt Loki, nor further separate our fragile bond."

"I think that bond broke a long time ago." Tony said, earning a glare from the god.

"It will go how we need it to." Fury said.

"Slow and steady, yes?" Natasha asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tony said.

"Please, we must be careful about this." Thor said. "At least let me deal directly with Loki."

"We'll discuss that when we touch down in New Zealand." Fury said. "Let's move out."


	25. Britomart

Jeremy and Sam were going to spend the day at the Britomart, a wildly popular shopping destination. They arrived and were immediately overwhelmed with the massive crowds and the hot sun didn't help matters at all. They sometimes stopped for a gaze at the scenery, the water surrounding them.

After going into a few shops, Sam would change into Loki in the changing rooms when he would try on anything green. He bought some nice sweaters, pants, dressy ones and some good jeans, then Sam would try on lots of bluer clothing, again some sweaters and whatnot. Jeremy would get some nicer shirts, V-necks and jeans before getting some button downs and blazers.

Soon after that, they walked, carrying their bags down the crowded streets and sidewalks, hand in hand as the sun grew hotter. Putting their shades over their eyes, they ate some ice cream before sitting and gazing out at the many boats on the water, the festivity flowing through them.

Jeremy couldn't help but noticed Sam trying to take everything in since they would be heading back home after this. He smiled, it was like a child not getting enough out of his toys.

Once they finished with their frozen treat, they headed back to the hotel when Jeremy got a funny feeling. Turning, he gazed at the many faces for a long time, long enough to put Sam on edge before he finally shrugged it off when they ran into May.

"Oh, May. How nice to see you." Sam said as they embraced one another. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She asked. "This is a graduation present." She said. She wore black shorts and a red tank top that clung to her like glue and black kitten heels. Her hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder, she also had red sunglasses on, a white handbag on her arm. "What are you two lovebirds doing here?"

"Early wedding present." Jeremy said, again taking an accusatory look over his shoulder.

"Ah, good. Well, I'll get out of your hair! Have fun!" She said, walking by them before waving behind her, Sam and Jeremy returning the gesture before again taking hands and walking to their hotel for an evening of peace and quiet.


	26. Proper Protection

As they settled in their pajamas that night, Clint wanted to tell Loki something, and he felt it had to be now. Laying eyes on Loki, in tight black boxers, naked otherwise, he decided he needed to get it off his chest.

"Loki." He said, catching those green eyes.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

Clint walked towards him, fiddling with his ring. "If something happens in the next few days, I just want you to know that I love you." Clint said.

Loki looked puzzled, one eyebrow arching. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because, I've just felt a little off since we got here, and I just want you to know that I always love you, no matter what happens, if anything happens." Clint was standing in front of him now.

Loki cocked his head to the side slightly. "Alright…" He said softly. "You haven't been drinking again, have you?" Loki asked.

"No." Clint said, smirking at Loki's attempt at a joke. "Look, I know this seems odd, but I just feel protective of you." He took Loki's hands in his. "It feels bad that I don't feel like I'm doing that job properly."

Loki smiled. "I feel perfectly safe in your presence." Loki said, taking his hands and wrapping them around Clint's neck. "Who wouldn't under the watchful eyes of a Hawk?" He said, using that nickname again, making Clint smirk as he leaned in for a kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, inhaling each-others scents as their lips molded together like they always did. Clint slowly walked Loki backwards towards the bed, welcome and inviting in their growing heat.


	27. Incomplete

Loki and Clint lay in bed the following morning, neither moving to disturb their peace as Loki's cheek lay on Clint's chest, Loki's fingers gently stroking along the tan stomach beneath him as Clint ran his fingers through Loki's raven hair. Their breathing was steady and in rhythm as Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys played through their suite, the warm sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Loki?" Clint asked.

"Hm?" Loki said.

"If you had the opportunity, would you go back to Asgard?"

Loki inhaled, swallowing before sitting up on his elbow, watching Clint watch him. Loki gently stroked Clint's jaw with his pale hand.

"Never." Loki said. "I'm essentially mortal, Clint. I have no reason to go back."

"Really?"

Loki smiled softly. "I'd never leave my fiancée."

Loki's hand went up to rub along Clint's cheekbone as they watched each other in silence, the song flowing around them as Clint broke into a smile.

"This song, though. Really?" He asked.

Loki chuckled. "That's why I have it. To ruffle your feathers." His hand went up to give Clint a small ruffle as they giggled, Loki leaned down and kissed his forehead before making a motion to get out of bed. Before he was untangled from the sheets, Clint took his waist in his hands and pulled Loki back on the bed, Clint laying over him as they kissed a few times, smiles on their connected lips.

_"But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete."_ Loki sang along with the chorus as Clint smiled, tracing his cheek and jaw with his rough fingers when a knock came on their door.

Clint looked annoyed. "Why so early?"

"Maybe they heard the song." Loki joked, playfully pushing Clint's shoulder as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, walking to the door, Loki unmoving.

When he opened the door, a man stood there, in a black outfit that looked oddly familiar, like something from his high school archery team when the man nodded.

"Sir, a note has arrived at the front desk for your eyes only." The man said, handing a folded piece of paper to him, which he took before giving the man an odd and excusatory look before closing the door. Before he made his way to the bed, though, he unfolded the note and read it. A shiver went through his body as he quickly folded it again and placed it in his pocket, walking back to the bed.

"What was that?" Loki asked, sitting up and fingering the ring on his finger.

"Reminder of our reservations at the Green Room tonight." Clint said, smiling as Loki nodded.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower." He said, getting out of bed, having slipped his boxers on under the sheets and sauntered into the bathroom.

As the door closed, Clint looked down at the paper in his fingers, his _shaking_ fingers. Inhaling, he ripped the paper to shreds, threw it in the garbage and began to pick out an outfit for their night out on the town, their last night in Auckland before they headed home.


	28. Green Room

Loki dressed in a burgundy button up with blue pants and black dress shoes as he finished the last few buttons, he looked at Clint in the mirror, who wasn't getting ready at all. Apart from his pants and his white button up, it was left hanging open as he stared out the windows, leaning against the wall.

Loki turned and gazed at Clint before walking up to him. "Clint, darling? Is everything alright?"

Clint snapped to attention at the sound of Loki's voice. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

Loki blinked a few times before speaking. "You're not getting ready." He said, walking forward and buttoning up his shirt before tucking it into his dark colored jeans. Clint let him button it up before again gazing out the windows, over the darkening city when Loki stood upright again, looking at Clint with worried eyes.

"Clint?" He asked again, and Clint again came back almost instantly.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked.

"You're not yourself." Loki said softly.

"I'm fine. Really, you ready to go?" He asked. As he got his blazer, Loki didn't move, still watching him closely. He turned back and walked towards Loki, took his face in his hands and kissed him, long and deep. When they released, he searched Loki's green worried eyes.

"I'm ok." He said again as Loki slowly nodded before turning into Sam.

"Alright." He said. "Let's get going." He said, rolling up his sleeves to just below his elbows before they locked their suite and headed down through the dim streets, to the most crowded venue out there.

When they arrived, it was a small, quaint green bar, hence the name Green Room. It had a French oak bar with long slated tables and chairs, situated on the Princess Wharf, it had magnificent water views, which was where Sam grabbed a table and Jeremy ordered a platter of their small sandwiches, some desserts, but no alcohol.

As he weaved through the crowd of people, he sat down with Sam as they ate their food together, feeding each other occasionally, laughing about some small talk other patrons offered them and gaze out at the now dark city, glowing with lights and the blissful sounds of nightlife. Music streamed out of the open doors and windows of the pub, lots of old music from the 70s, 80s and 90s. Jeremy got up and took Sam into his arms as other patrons began dancing in the small area, their laughter mingling with lots of other happy people, the bartender even joining in the fun of the night.

Later on, they had sat at the bar, Jeremy and Sam sipping glasses of sparkling water chatting with the bartender when Sam set down his glass.

"Please excuse me." He said, moving through the crowd of people and into the restroom. Jeremy took a drink of his water when someone sat next to him. She had red hair, short, and she wore a black suit with a magenta shirt underneath the blazer, her normal kitten heels on her feet.

"Natasha?" Jeremy asked, shock in his face.

"Hello, Jeremy." She said, smiling at him as he looked around, wondering how she could have gotten here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't want you here."

"You belong with us, Jeremy. Not with him." She said.

"No, he's mortal now." He whispered so nobody could hear their conversation. "He can't hurt me."

"He's manipulated you that bad?" She asked.

"Stop it, he's manipulated nobody." He snapped. "I love him, he's a changed man, damn it." He said.

"We need you in New York." She said.

"I'm not going." He said.

Meanwhile, in the men's room….

Sam walked up to the mirror, yawning before washing his hands when he felt someone standing rather close to him. Looking at his reflection, he saw a man standing behind him. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes and facial hair. His tan complexion and his muscled arms made Sam feel a little intimidated.

"Hey." He said, nervous.

"Hey." The man said.

"Would you mind stepping back? You're in my personal space." Sam said before continuing to wash his hands, looking down was his mistake.

The next thing he knew, a hand with a wet rag over it was placed over his nose and mouth as he inhaled a strange, minty smell. He looked up at himself and saw his illusion of Sam fading and replaced with Loki as Thor removed his hand.

"How dare you meddle in my affairs?" Loki asked, whirling around on his brother when Thor took his upper arm in his hand hard, making Loki silence himself as he was guided out of the bathroom.

"Natasha, for the last damn time, I'm not going with you and you can't make me." Jeremy said.

"You will with the right leverage." She said, her head pointing to the restroom. Jeremy followed her gesture and saw Loki standing with Thor holding a threatening hand on his arm, dragging him out of the pub.

"Damn you all to hell." Jeremy said, following his love quickly, dreading what would happen next.


	29. The Bargain

As Clint walked in the doors of a warehouse, he knew it was another, more secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. He watched with anger in his eyes as they tied Loki's ankles and wrists to a chair, who didn't struggle, knowing full well not to.

"Of course you use me as bait, you pathetic ants." Loki spat, Fury walking in close. Loki sank in his seat.

"Don't hurt him. You'll have me to answer to." Clint said.

"We'll do the talking." Natasha said.

"To hell you will." Clint said, staring daggers at her.

"What will it take for you to know that I'm not going to harm Clint?" Loki asked. "I'm mortal now; I have to means to harm any-

Stark interrupted Loki by punching his face hard, making Loki grunt and jerk to the side, a smirk on Tony's face when Thor stepped forward.

"Do not touch him again." Thor said as Loki breathed deeply, meeting Clint's eyes as blood spilled from his nose and along a badly busted lip.

"No promises." Tony replied as Thor checked on Loki, but he jerked away from the god's touch.

"What do you want?" Clint asked.

"We want you away from that monster." Steve said.

"Have care how you speak." Thor snapped.

"It's only stating the obvious." Tony said.

"Enough." Clint interjected. "What do you get when this is done?"

"We get our best assassin back." Fury said.

"Find another one. I'm done here."

"Once we get rid of him, you're not." Fury replied.

"Please, I'll do anything." Loki said. "I'll turn into someone else, I'll give up my powers, I'll move away. You can't take me away from Clint, if you would just lis-mmf!"

Tony's hands went over Loki's mouth from behind, sealing it with duct tape. Thor gave him a look before gazing down at Loki before inspecting his left hand.

"Loki, you-you're-

Thor stammered, kneeling down as he looked from him to Clint and back. He pointed at the ring and Loki nodded vigorously.

"What now, twinkle toes?" Tony asked from behind the chair.

"We can't break them apart." Thor said. "In Asgard, when people are bound, they can't be broken apart. The bond seals their security." Loki watched Thor, a look of thanks glowing in his eyes.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Before anyone could stop him, Clint pulled out his gun from the holster on his back and held it to his temple. The room took on a more serious vibe instantly. One look at Loki and Clint knew there were tears already forming in his eyes as he looked at Natasha and Fury.

"I'll do it." Clint said. He knew they wouldn't let him kill himself. This was the perfect bargain out of this. He saw Loki shaking his head as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Natasha asked, the first one to cave.

"I want us to be released. You stay away." Clint said, the gun still held up to his head.

Just as he finished the sentence, Steve brought his shield down on the back of Clint's head, knocking him out as he slumped to the floor. Loki giving muffled screams behind the tape as they dragged him away. As he cried, Banner plunged a syringe in his arm, making a warmth spread through him as he fell into a groggy state before lapsing into darkness.


	30. Sounds Like Fun

Loki sat, strapped into a chair with an I.V. in his hand. They had stopped the drug for now but who knew when they would turn it on again. The tears had been seeping slowly through the duct tape for a while as the image of Clint holding a gun to his head stuck like glue.

He flinched, however, when he heard a loud clanking noise behind him when a loud boom hit his ears as well at the sound of something hitting the ground. Closing his eyes at the sudden noise piercing his silence, he again flinched when someone touched his cheek, wiping the tears away. Slowly, he looked up and saw Clint looking down at him. Happiness flooded through him as Clint took the duct tape in his hand and pulled it quickly off his lips, smearing the dried blood worse on his pale skin.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." Loki sighed as Clint took the needle out, taking time to bind Loki's hand.

"Shh." Clint said, gently stroking his finger over Loki's bruised lip. "Let's get out of here. This place is history now."

"But, what about the others?" Loki asked as he slowly stood, leaning on Clint.

Clint smiled. "They've been taken care of for now. Let's go."

The following day, Loki sat with Clint on the couch of their home in Nelson, watching the fire blaze in the hearth as they held hands.

Clint looked to Loki. "How's your lip?"

"Ok." Loki said, smiling. Clint looked at the dark red scab maiming his white lip. "A kiss would make it better too." Loki said. Clint chuckled and leaned in, kissing Loki tenderly.

"So," Loki began when they broke. "Now how do we live?"

"Well." Clint said, draping his arm over Loki's shoulders. "What do you say about living like me?"

Loki smiled. "Sounds like fun." He bit his lip softly as Clint kissed his cheek gently. Loki nuzzled into his side as they returned their gazes to the crackling fire.


End file.
